elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Torvar
|Base ID = }} Torvar is a Nord warrior, and a member of the Companions who resides within Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. He is one of the Companions' newer members. Upon completion of the Companions' main plotline, Torvar can be recruited as a follower and becomes a potential marriage candidate. He can be recruited into the Blades if the Dragonborn talks to Delphine while having him as a follower. Personality Torvar is shown to be a drunk, as many of his comments are concerned with drink. He doesn't take well to the intensive training, and argues with Farkas about not being allowed to go out and fight. In a conversation between him and Athis, he states a preference for hammers and axes. At first glance, he acts friendly towards the Dragonborn. But as one progresses within the Companions' ranks, he becomes more sour, and possibly even jealous. Interactions During the last part of Blood's Honor, Torvar can be found outside Jorrvaskr, on the steps outside the front door, standing over a dead Silver Hand member. Torvar can be enlisted as a follower after completing Glory of the Dead. However, he can be obtained earlier by dropping armor in front of him while he is walking. He then asks the Dragonborn if he can have the item. If the Dragonborn says "Consider it yours.", he becomes available after leaving the area and coming back. The Dragonborn can marry Torvar (after Glory of the Dead) if possessing an Amulet of Mara and speaking to him: "You're wearing Mara's amulet? You? I'd marry you. I'd marry you twice." Interested in me, are you? "I'd be a fool of turning down a chance at marrying you! I'm game if you're game." :I'm game. "Well, look at us, getting married. Life in Skyrim ain't all bad, huh?" :No. I'm not game. "Well, aren't you a tease? Stendarr's Mercy..." If Torvar should happen to die, the Dragonborn may receive an inheritance of around 200 from him via a courier. Follower His main skills, from highest to lowest: *One-Handed *Heavy Armor *Block *Archery *Two-Handed Torvar resists arrest along with the Dragonborn if the player gets into trouble in a Hold and fights the Hold Guards without question, an uncommon trait amongst the rest of the Companions. Dialogue "I haven't seen you before. Have I? Have we met? I'm sorry if I've forgotten." :Why did you join the Companions? "A man of my station has many debts. I'm not much use at labor or learning, but I can throw a punch with the best of 'em. The Companions let me fight for gold, and so I fight." :Who are the Companions? "We're the best damned fighters in Skyrim. At least, some of us are." :Who's in charge around here? "In charge of what? I'm in charge of me, and you're in charge of you. If you're looking to join up. Kodlak's the one to be talking to." ;The Companions "The latest recruit! Right? Wait, is that right?" :What does it mean to be a Companion? "It means when I have trouble, I always have someone on my side. We have Shield-Siblings to keep our backs as dangerous as our fronts. I think." "Yeah, yeah..." Conversations Blades vs. Hammers Athis: "What kind of weapon do you prefer? I like the smaller, quicker blades." Torvar: "Yes. You're quite fond of saying that. You know I like hammers and axes." Athis: "Aren't they slow? I can get in and out before you can have one swing." Torvar: "Let's test that out sometime." Hunting vs. Fighting Farkas: "Relax, new blood." Torvar: "I've been hunting on my own for years." Farkas: "Fighting people is different. Smarter." Torvar: "Some of 'em, anyway." Time to Train Farkas: "Time to train." Torvar: "Enough with the training, I want to go fight something." Farkas: "No fighting, not just yet. Not 'till Skjor says so. You train now." Torvar: "Easy enough for you to say. You get to fight." Farkas: "But before I fought, I had to train." The Circle Torvar: "One day, when you and I are on the Circle, we can change the way things are run around here." Athis: "I don't think that's how the Circle works." Torvar: "They're lording it over us all the time, though." Athis: "Young warriors are smart to listen to older ones. They've lived." Those in Charge Torvar: "Master, I..." Kodlak: "My title is Harbinger, child. I am no man's master." Torvar" "Forgive me. You're just the one in charge, and it's what I'm used to." Kodlak: "No one is in charge here. Each Shield-Brother is his own man, each Shield-Sister her own woman." Torvar: "Well why do I have to listen to Skjor, then?" Kodlak: "Skjor has been a warrior for a long time. You would be wise to listen to him. Any warrior that gets to be old is either fearsome or a coward. I'll let you find out which Skjor is." Moving Up Torvar: "Do you think I could be a member of the Circle? Some day? If I work hard?" Kodlak: "Don't worry about such things. Just focus on your own honor. Bring glory to the Companions, and that glory will return upon you." Torvar: "I just want to make sure I'm moving up." Kodlak: "This isn't the military, son. There are no ranks." Torvar: "But aren't the Circle in charge? And don't you lead them?" Kodlak: "I guide the Companions. The Circle advises me. But we are all free warriors. Only our honor binds us together." Quotes General quotes *''"The latest recruit, right? Wait, is that right?"'' *''"Might head down to the Meadery later, see what they're brewing up. You can smell the honey on the wind."'' *''"You're a talker, eh?"'' *''"What do you want from me now?"'' *''"I don't owe you money, do I?"'' *''"The Silver Hand. They finally had the nerve to attack Jorrvaskr. We got most of them, but I think a few stragglers made it out."'' – During "Blood's Honor" *''"My favorite drinking buddy. Let's go get some mead."'' – Passing comment after "Glory of the Dead" *''"Oh, so you're the one in charge now? Fine, fine."'' – Passing comment after "Glory of the Dead" Marriage quotes *''"I'm a married man! Hey, where should we live? I guess you could always stay with me."'' – After the wedding, before choosing a residence *''"The two of us, living together. I'll see you at home."'' – After choosing a place to live *''"This house is huge. I'll be tripping my feet all over this place. Hey, I think I'll start a little business here. Something to do, you know?"'' – First time greeted in Dragonborn's home *''"Here you are. I added a little mead to the recipe. I think it tastes better. Tell me what you think tomorrow, and I'll make you another."'' – When asked to make a meal *''"Hello, dear! I haven't been drinking too much, if that's what you're thinking."'' – Opening conversation and passing comment *''"You want your share, don't you? Here you are, love."'' – Asked for store's profits *''"You're going? I'll miss you, dear."'' – Ending conversation *''"I love you. You know that, right?"'' – Passing comment *''"I was just getting settled in. Where we going?"'' – When asked to move to a different home Combat quotes *''"I'll raise a cup to your grave."'' *''"Everybody pushes me around. Well, no more!"'' *''"Remember... Hit the one in the middle!"'' *''"Stand...still!"'' *''"Easily blocked!"'' *''"I'll live to drink another one!"'' - When yielding *''"Was it something I said?"'' *''"Die, you sonofa..."'' Follower quotes *''"Come on, I can take you. And that ain't just the mead talkin'."'' – Courage, Rally, or Call to Arms is cast upon him *''"Hey! My hangover is gone!"'' – When a healing spell is used on him *''"Hey. There's a cave. Bad place to stumble drunk."'' – Near a cave *''"Look at that! pause Am I drunk? I must be drunk."'' – Impressive view, or grand architecture *''"Look at those old stones. The ancient Nords sure knew how to build."'' – In front of a Nord tomb *''"Got a bad feeling."'' – "Boss" area, or place containing many enemies *''"Is that a Dwarven city? I've never seen a dwarf, ever. I don't think anyone has."'' – Outside a Dwarven ruin Trivia *Although, in a conversation with Athis, he states that he likes Two-Handed weapons, his highest weapon skill is actually One-Handed. *It can be seen that Torvar's eyes are bloodshot. This is most likely because of his heavy drinking. *Torvar's voice actor also voices many other drunks around Skyrim. Bugs * Torvar might be found by Markarth. * If Torvar dies before beginning the Companions questline, it's possible to later find his dead body laying on the floor of the living quarters of Jorrvaskr. Characters finding his body there will only be heard saying "I'm going to find whoever did this!" After the "Glory of the Dead" quest is completed, Torvar will miraculously appear alive in the dining hall of Jorrvaskr. The resurrected Companion will be ready to follow the new Harbinger. This can also happen if he dies as a follower after the Glory of the Dead once the Dragonborn returns to Jorrvaskr. * If encountered as part of a random encounter, he may remain at the scene of the battle and never return to Jorrvaskr. *Sometimes after dropping armor in his path, a general dialogue will be opened immediately. In order to fix this the Dragonborn must cancel the dialogue and speak to him again. This way the correct dialogue will appear regarding the armor that has been dropped. * Even if Torvar is killed, he may respawn. His dead body will disappear. * Sometimes he may attack the Dragonborn for no apparent reason and will not stop unless killed. Appearances * de:Torvar es:Torvar it:Torvar pl:Torvar ru:Торвар Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Companions Members